Prohibido tocar
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Desde aquel mísero roce, no hacía más que evitarle. Y él, intentando controlarse, buscaba una forma de aclarar las cosas.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece, tan sólo es obra del tan poderoso (?) Konomi Takeshi :)

* * *

_Dedicado a **Chia-sama**, ya que tanto le gusta esta poco peculiar pareja como a mí xD._

* * *

**.Prohibido tocar.**

-

Ryoga observó por el rabillo del ojo la marcha de su hermano menor a su primer día en la escuela superior. Después de aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, todo se volvería aburrido con casi nadie en casa. Su madre trabajando, su padre holgazaneando o saliendo a Dios sabe donde, Ryoma en la escuela…

Sus ojos se giraron hacia la figura inquieta de gran cabellera azulada mientras dejaba todo listo antes de poder marcharse.

…Y ella a la universidad.

Permaneció sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina y se echó sobre ésta para apoyarse en sus brazos cruzados. Observándola mientras se movía de lado a lado al hacer sus quehaceres. Otro día bien la habría ayudado, pero extrañamente se sentía desganado.

Nanako se giró tras cerrar un mueble, mirándolo de aquella manera cual estaba, alzando una ceja extrañada.

—¿Te sientes bien, Ryoga-san? —cuestionó dudosa, acercándose un poco con preocupación. —Es muy raro verte así.

Le tocó la espalda y se inclinó para mirarlo, Ryoga había escondido su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Ryoga-san? —parpadeó Meino. —No me asustes. —rogó preocupada.

Pero es que verlo de aquella manera era muy, muy extraño. Ryoga era una persona activa, que no para quieto en un sitio, si eso pasaba, es que debería estar enfermo.

Meino meneó un poco su mano por su espalda, intentando moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar. Ryoga alzó levemente su cabeza y la giró hacia ella, quedándose ambos quietos por la cercanía. La chica con sus ojos bien abiertos y él como si nada, hasta que, posando sus ojos en los labios femeninos, le dio por acercarse y propinarle un rápido beso.

A Nanako se le coloreó el rostro enteramente de rojo y retrocedió con rapidez hasta pegar su espalda contra la encimera.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? Nunca había hecho tal cosa, tal vez alguna broma, una indirecta sobre ella, y ésta le advirtió que no era aquella típica chica del montón con la que se podía jugar. Porque además era su _prima_. Nanako no cedería a algo así.

Pero cuando vio en aquella seria mirada masculina aparecer una pícara sonrisa, dio un respingo y tragó. Y tal como había _acabado_ con la cocina, se marchó rápidamente de la misma a ojos de Ryoga.

A la hora de la comida, una vez regresado Ryoma y Rinko a casa, se sintió una tensa sensación por parte de Nanako. La miraban en silencio, y Ryoma contempló unos pocos segundos a su hermano quien estaba la mar de tranquilo y feliz por su comida. Pudo pensar que podría tratarse de un mal día de su prima, aunque raramente tenía de esos, pero en cuanto notó que le dirigía la mirada a Ryoga y la desviaba rápidamente cuando éste se daba cuenta, captó que algo ocurría.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —se adelantó Rinko mirando a Nanako. —Te noto algo tensa. ¿Algún problema en la Universidad?

Nanako pareció sorprenderse por lo notorio que podría verse, pero en el susodicho _problema_, se equivocaba.

—No, tía. —sonrió y rió nerviosamente. —Estoy algo cansada, es todo. Se acercan exámenes, trabajos por hacer… Nada de qué preocuparse.

Eso pareció convencerla y no dijo más.

Ryoga se volvió más callado, pareciendo que tomó la personalidad de su hermano, y observaba a Nanako en cada cosa que hacía. Mientras ésta, sintiendo su mirada y más recordando lo que sucedió hace pocos días, no podía evitar ponerse muy nerviosa e inquieta, entorpeciendo además con sus quehaceres. Y el chico lo empeoraba demasiado. Cuando la encontraba cocinando, se acercaba con sigilo y se paraba pegado a su espalda sólo para tomar algo del alimento que estuviera preparando. Nanako volvió a dar un brinco por ello y con su cuerpo retrocedió y lo empujó, girándose para mirarle con advertencia.

—Está rico. —aprobó Ryoga lamiendo su dedo pulgar.

La chica resopló y recobró la compostura, tranquilizándose.

Pero no dijo nada hasta volver a darle la espalda para seguir con su cocina, haciendo como que no ocurrió nada.

—Ryoga-san, llévele eso a Ryoma-san. —señaló la mesa de la cocina, una cajita con unos dulces. —La tía trajo unos cuantos, los tuyos están en la nevera.

Ryoga quedó unos minutos inmóvil en su sitio, miró la caja de dulces y decidió por fin cogerlos y marcharse en silencio. En cuanto entró a la habitación de Ryoma –sin llamar siquiera-, cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que los presentes dieran un repullo del susto.

El mayor al ver la visita de su hermano, encubrió su molesto rostro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo, colocando la cajita sobre la pequeña mesa donde estaban ellos sentados.

Los observó en silencio, sintiendo por unos momentos algo de envidia de su hermano, quien salía desde hacía un año con Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

La jovencita miró a Ryoma al sentir la mirada perdida del mayor, pero Echizen menor estaba igual de perdido.

—¿Ryoga-san?

_Ryoga-san._

Sakuno insistió en llamarlo pero no pareció escucharla. Por lo tanto, Ryoma tuvo la _gran_ idea de hacerlo reaccionar tirándole a la cara una pelota de tenis. La maldición hacia el menor no tardó en llegar. Después de los _leves_ insultos, pestañeó y los contempló, más a Sakuno al volver a escucharla pronunciar su nombre con aquel honorífico.

—Ya que hiciste tu trabajo, largo. —espetó rudamente Ryoma mientras abría la cajita de dulces y ofrecía algunos a la muchacha.

Ryoga lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se acercó con molestia, le revoloteó el pelo y lo _estranguló amorosamente_ antes de irse.

Se quedó tras la puerta al salir, suspirando. Sería una tontería, pero podría intentar ver qué piensa él de todo esto. Si hacía bien, o debería dejarlo pasar. Aunque veía una estupidez lo último.

Sin embargo, viendo a Nanako dirigirse a su cuarto con algunas ropas dobladas y limpias, decidió hacer algo por él mismo antes. Esperó junto a la puerta de la habitación, cuando la chica salió, él pronunció su nombre. Observó sus facciones al dirigirle la mirada, siendo de sorpresa.

—¿Ryoga…-san? —articuló en un tartamudeo. —¿Qué…?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó directamente. La miró con seriedad a cada facción confusa por parte de ella. —Sabes que si hay algún problema, puedes decírmelo. Y más, si tengo algo que ver.

Nanako agachó un poco el rostro, avergonzada y preocupada.

—No me gusta tu silencio. —recalcó.

Como bien Ryoma adoraba el silencio.

Viendo que no tenía intenciones de decir nada, quedándose inmóvil, se acercó y acorraló contra la puerta del cuarto de ella. Sintió el cuerpo femenino tensarse y temblar ligeramente mientras le apartaba la mirada. Ryoga ni siquiera la tocaba, pero aún así, la sentía que deseaba huir de él.

—No está bien, Ryoga…-san. —hizo un esfuerzo para mirarle. —…Tú lo sabes.

Ryoga endureció la mirada.

—No, no lo sé.

La puerta del cuarto del más joven de la casa se escuchó abrirse, y ante el desvío de la mirada de Ryoga hacia aquella dirección, Nanako aprovechó para escabullirse escaleras abajo. Ryoga bufó al verla, girando para ver de nuevo hacia la habitación, notando la presencia de la jovencita de trenzas.

—L-lo siento. —sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Has… escuchado? —preguntó inseguro. No estaba asustado de que aquella fuera la posibilidad, en realidad lo deseaba. Deseaba escuchar la opinión de otra persona ajena al asunto y a la familia.

Sakuno bajó la mirada y se apartó unos mechones de la cara, colocándoselos detrás de su oreja. Movió su cabeza negativamente y lo miró con una leve sonrisa, como sabiendo, aún sin haberlos escuchado, lo que pasaba. Echó un vistazo hacia la habitación, por la puerta entre abierta, y volvió a mirar al mayor de los hermanos.

Ryoga se rascó detrás de la cabeza, suspirando por enésima vez. Sakuno dio unos leves pasos hacia delante.

—Tengo una… ligera idea. —dijo, jugando con sus dedos, insegura de lo que decía. —Dale tiempo, es todo.

Ryoga parpadeó, mirándola.

—Pienso que tan sólo… está confundida. Y si lo que quieres es aclarar las cosas, es mejor no hacerlo de esa manera. —sonrió levemente, esperando que la entendiese. —No la coloques más nerviosa de lo que está.

Ryoga rodó sus ojos hasta clavarlos en el suelo. Sopesó todo aquello dicho por Ryuuzaki y podría tener razón. Siempre acababa acercándose demasiado y exigiéndole a que hablara. Vistos tal como eran Ryuuzaki y Nanako, ambas eran algo parecidas. Por lo que su _prima_ se podría sentir fácilmente intimidada.

—O esperar hasta que ella dé el paso para hablar. —añadió para finalizar. —Eso pienso pero… no me hagas mucho caso, tal vez no sea precisamente esto lo que ocurra, así que…

—…No, sí, gracias. —agradeció mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice.

En ese momento, Ryoma se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, detrás de Sakuno, y los miró de hito en hito, alzando una ceja. La castaña dio un respingo y se acordó a qué había salido, yéndose rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Ambos hermanos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, aún en la distancia que los separaba, muy fijamente y en silencio.

Ryoma acabó por romperlo con un suspiro.

—Te complicas mucho la vida.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Ryoga se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rascándosela.

—_Tal vez tenga razón._ —se dijo.

-

-

Nanako sacó la ropa de la lavadora para echarla en el cesto, siendo la última en ir a dormir. Se ofreció a hacerlo al ver a Rinko algo cansada al volver del trabajo, por lo que prefirió que fuera a acostarse antes.

Al terminar con la colada, dejando que secara durante la noche, subió directa hacia su habitación. Juró que al llegar al primer piso la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de Ryoga se había cerrado justo al aparecer ella. Suspiró y frotó su frente, parándose en el suyo propio, sin entrar. Una tenue luz proveniente de la habitación del menor de la casa llamó su atención. Y por alguna razón, sintió deseos de ir a verle. Aunque fueran tan parecidos –físicamente-, con Ryoma podría sentirse tranquila, a pesar de sus silencios.

…O tal vez será porque ya tenía a alguien y se sentía segura.

Llamó con suavidad y entre abrió la puerta para asomar un poco su cabeza. Sonrió al verle sentado en el suelo con su pijama veraniego, jugando a la consola. Como al día siguiente era descanso, él podría aprovechar para trasnochar.

Ryoma le dirigió una leve mirada, apartándola rápidamente por estar concentrado en el juego. Nanako se atrevió a entrar con confianza y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a su lado. Sonrió en silencio y acarició a Karupin que había abandonado unos momentos a su amo para saludar a Meino. Ésta observó la pantalla, parpadeando.

—Caray, Ryoma-san, eres muy bueno. —halagó Nanako.

—…Eh, ésa es la máquina. —dijo en un tono algo más bajo de lo normal.

Meino se tapó los labios con su mano, riendo nerviosamente y disculpándose. Aquella sonrisa acabó borrándose al ver la raqueta que pertenecía al mayor de los hermanos Echizen. Agachó la cabeza y colocó unos mechones azulados detrás de su oreja.

Había ido a ver al menos sociable y poco consejero en esos temas, pero pensaba que no había nadie mejor. Porque no se atrevía hablarle de esto a su tío o tía. Era una estupidez, lo sabía. No eran precisamente primos, porque no los conectaba ningún lazo de sangre. Y si así lo fuese, ¿qué era de malo?

—Ryoma-san…, verás. —comenzó con duda. —¿Tú piensas que Ryoga-san es… un buen chico?

Pregunta tonta. Pero no sabía como comenzar.

Y, además, qué menos que su hermano para consultar… aunque siempre dijera todo lo malo que poseyera. Ryoga era su contrario, muy sociable y vio que además había hecho muchas _amigas_. Eso decía, amigas. Un día podría quedar con unas pocas, otro día con otras… a las cuales dichas salidas quiso invitar a su hermano en más de una ocasión. Como no entendiendo a qué se debía aquello, Ryoma siempre se negaba porque no le gustaba salir en la noche, y menos acompañado por alguien como su hermano, declarando que sentía vergüenza ajena.

Sin embargo, llevaba tiempo sin verle salir por ahí.

—No. —respondió al fin al estar demasiado pendiente del videojuego. Nanako casi pudo caerse por la impresión. —Es molesto y ruidoso.

—Y-ya, Ryoma-san… —trató de reír, humedeciéndose los labios. —Yo me refería en… _ése_ tipo de sentido.

—¿Qué sentido?

Nanako suspiró.

—Si es de fiar cuando se propone… llevar _fielmente_ una relación. —tomó entre sus dedos unos largos mechones azulados de manera distraída. —Es decir, cuando decide salir con… alguna chica es…

—Capricho. —el menor sacó levemente su lengua mientras daba lo que podía contra la máquina. —¿Por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No… nada.

Capricho… eso estaba claro.

Ryoma gruñó al volver a perder, regresando a la opción de elegir personaje para el siguiente intento. Mientras decidía, la vio de reojo y notó su aire preocupado y depresivo, comparándolo con el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. El cual había dejado, extrañamente, de salir por las noches con aquellas sospechosas compañías.

Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia la pantalla y eligió personaje.

—Pero puede llegar a sentar la cabeza. —comentó, volviéndose a centrar en la lucha.

—¿Tú… crees? —éste le asintió en un murmullo. Nanako abrió más sus ojos en esperanza.

—Sois lentos.

Parpadeó al escucharle, riendo seguidamente mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cabeza.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —rió, decidiendo sentarse junto a él en el suelo y tomando el segundo mando de la consola. —¿Puedo?

Ryoma le asintió, apareciéndole una arrogante sonrisa, advirtiéndole así que se preparara para perder. Pero no todo en esta vida se podía conseguir, incluso para él, que pensando que Sakuno tuvo suerte, su prima no podría ser igual.

…Qué tanto le había costado comprender que no se podía ser bueno en todo.

-

-

Aún habiéndose quedado hasta tarde jugando junto a Ryoma, se levantó antes al escuchar ruidos ocasionados por sus tíos, los cuales se marcharon. Seguramente Rinko quiso aprovechar su día libre.

Después de ducharse, se dedicó a preparar el desayuno. En el proceso, Ryoga fue el siguiente en levantarse, presentándose en la cocina con un gran bostezo a la vez que se estiraba gorronamente. Nanako le dirigió una mirada rápida, y aunque se centraba en el desayuno, Ryoga estaba en su mente. Todo aquello _hablado_ en la noche con su otro primo.

El chico se acercó distraídamente, aún adormilado, queriendo hacerse con algo del desayuno aún sin haberse terminado. Pudo evitárselo colocando su propia mano sobre la gran manaza masculina, diferenciando así ambos tonos de color de piel, teniéndola él más tostada. Ensimismada, no quitó ojo de aquella mano, ni movió la suya. Cuando alzó sus ojos hacia los de Ryoga, ya le fue imposible apartárselos.

—…Prohibido tocar hasta que no esté… en la mesa. —se atrevió a decir.

_Prohibido tocar._

—_No la coloques más nerviosa de lo que está._

Se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, sin apartarle la mirada. Claro que sabía que no podía atreverse con alguna otra cosa sin poder colocarla nerviosa y aturdirla. Pero no conocía otra manera si ella ni siquiera se quedaba en el sitio para hablar. Si vivieran en casas diferentes entonces sí que sería muy difícil dar con la chica.

—¿Ryoga-san?

Guiñó los ojos, reaccionando y mirándola confuso. Nanako aún no había quitado su mano de la de él, por lo que tuvo que contenerse más en no contradecir a su conciencia.

_Prohibido tocar, prohibido tocar, prohibido tocar, prohibido tocar._

Tragó necesariamente y mordió su labio.

Meino le pidió que fuera a llamar a su hermano para el desayuno. No recibiendo respuesta ni algún movimiento, lo volvió a mirar detenidamente. Ryoga bajó la mirada un poco, escondiendo su expresión entre sus flequillos.

—¿Ryoga…-san?

No sabía qué le había llevado a hacer tal acción. Podría haber jurado escuchar aquellas simples y cortas palabras de Ryoma en la noche sobre su _opinión_ respecto a su _problema_. Mezclándose además aquél rostro casi frustrado de Ryoga al alzar su mirada.

Había sentido algunas punzadas en su pecho e inconscientemente se había atrevido a acercar más su rostro, colocándose de cuclillas, para presionar sus labios con los contrarios.

Ryoga permaneció quieto con clara señal de sorpresa en sus ojos. Luchando con su conciencia para no atreverse a hacer tal cosa, que ella es la que pareció leerle la mente y actuar por él.

—_O esperar hasta que ella dé el paso para hablar._

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, optando por tomarle el rostro con sus dos manos para participar en aquel roce que pasó, por su parte, a algo más íntimo.

Nanako bajó la mirada al separarse, intentando controlar su respiración y el bombeo de su corazón que parecía que en algún momento saldría de su pecho.

—¿Qué ha sido esto… Nanako? —preguntó inseguro, pero con una pizca de esperanza.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza, sonrojada, rodando sus ojos demasiado nerviosa. Se dio un empujón interiormente para darse más valor.

—Siento… haberte estado evitando estos días, Ryoga-san. —a medida que hablaba, le temblaba levemente los labios y su rostro se volvía más rojo. —N-no es malo… lo que haces. Yo sólo estaba muy… confusa.

Ryoga escuchó atentamente, asomando una sonrisa.

—¿Y…? —inquirió.

Meino hizo un esfuerzo en mirarlo a los ojos, pudiendo sonreírle con timidez.

—Ahora lo tengo… todo clarísimo, Ryoga-san.

La observó un buen rato en busca de algo que le dijera que era cierto. O algún rastro de mentira. Pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y sonreía con sinceridad. Ryoga pudo darse el lujo de contradecir a su conciencia, ahora que todo estaba en claro.

Olvidando que a espaldas de Meino se encontraba a medias el desayuno, se abalanzó hacia ella directo a sus labios para volver a probarlos, estrechándola contra él. La joven dio un pequeño salto, pero no se resistió.

Una de las razones por las que se resistía a no tocarla, fue Nanjirou. Advirtiéndole, sabiendo que en realidad no eran primos de sangre, que podría darse este caso. Pero más lo hacía por cómo podría reaccionar Nanako. Él no echó cuenta, pero el estar conviviendo en la misma casa, le había sido imposible no fijarse en ella.

Aunque alguien podía estropearle los planes.

—¿Qué… hacéis?

Ambos jóvenes giraron su cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina. Ryoma los miraba con incredulidad, mezclándose una mueca de asco al ver que su desayuno estaba a medio hacer a sus espaldas. Al lado del menor se escuchó una voz femenina, asomándose junto a él. Antes que pudiera parpadear, Ryoma tapó sus ojos con su gran manaza, impidiéndole la visión.

—…Cosas de mayores. —respondió Ryoga con una divertida sonrisa.

—¡Ryoga-san…!

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, ignorando los intentos de Sakuno en apartar la mano de sus ojos para poder ver.

—¿Ryoma-kun…? ¿Ocurre algo?

El chico bufó.

—Nos vamos. —declaró molesto, llevándosela lejos de la cocina.

Ryoga rió entre dientes y predijo que seguramente irían a desayunar fuera. Pensando que su desayuno se había intoxicado con sus tonterías y… acciones _impropias_.

Viviendo todos bajo el mismo techo, teniendo a tanta gente, tendría que pensarse en acercarse a ella sin ser pillado. O mejor dicho, interrumpido. Aguantar sus tentaciones, como bien había hecho antes en no tocarla.

Pero es que la advertencia de su conciencia de _prohibido tocar_, era muy, muy dolorosa.

-

* * *

Seguro que habéis pensado otra cosa leyendo el título -.- pero no me salen fics "sensuales" xD Lo siento Chia ;__; al menos espero que te haya entretenido, hice lo que pude.

Nya, nunca me cansaré de hacer que Ryoma pierda en algo, si es que le veo malo en las consolas xd Bueno :) Un Ryoga/Nanako con Ryoma/Sakuno infiltrado por ahí, pero casi nada. Ya que la primera era la central del fic.

Por cierto, este fic también es otro de los 30 proyectos del año xD

Ya nos leeremos en otro :3

Saludos.


End file.
